


Teaching New Lessons

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitute AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a depressed, single teacher looking for a change in his life. And he find it in a bar, in the form of a lanky, slightly awkward man who ends up being an inexperienced prostitute named Danny, who’s also looking for something new. Neither is sure where this is going to end up, but one thing's for sure; they found each other at just the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need Some Company?

It’s late. The music sucks. His head hurts. Yet he knocks back his drink and motions to the bartender for another all the same. ‘ _What are you even doing, Brian_ ,’ he thinks to himself, nodding to the bartender and taking his third, maybe fourth whiskey of the night. ‘ _You gotta work tomorrow. Did you honestly think this was gonna make you feel better?_ ’.

He shakes his head at himself and turns in his seat, leaning an elbow back on the counter and surveying the bar. A moderate number of people surround the stage, listening to some dive band playing covers of old rock songs. The majority of people are huddled in booths, eating their shitty food and drinking their shitty beers. He turns his attention to the crowd around the stage once more. A somewhat slow song begins to play and he grimaces as couples start snuggling and swaying.

“Now that’s an unhappy face.”

Brian jumps, almost spilling the remains of his drink as he whirls in his seat. A man leans on the counter next to him, a crooked grin on his angular face. He giggles, almost musically, and runs a hand through his wild mane of brown hair, pushing it back to reveal warm coffee colored eyes.

“Sorry – didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just… You looked lonely.” The man shrugs. “Thought you’d, y’know, want some company.”

Brian takes the man in; he’s quite tall and skinny as a rail, wearing a tight red shirt under a black leather jacket. His long legs are clad in dark skinny jeans, and hilariously enough the ensemble is completed by a huge pair of well-worn sneakers. He’s attractive enough for his age, which Brian would guess to be his early thirties, and his gaze is friendly.

“Not really in the mood for talking.” Brian grunts, looking down into the amber of his drink and swirling it. He’s aware of the man drawing closer, and suddenly there’s a set of long fingers tiptoeing their way along his forearm.

“Well… what about another form of company?” The tall man’s voice has dipped lower, almost to a deep purr, his lips suddenly very close to Brian’s ear. “There doesn’t need to be talking… unless you’re into it, then I can be _very_ talkative.”

A jolt runs down Brian’s spine and he swallows, fighting to keep his voice steady and his tone nonchalant in his reply.

“What kind of company are we talking about here?”

The man huddles in a little closer. “Whatever kind of company you’re looking for, baby. My rates go from 100 an hour to 500 a night. Purely hourly. What we do during is all up to you, handsome.”

His tone is different. Still flirty and seductive but somehow kind of… businesslike? It suddenly clicks in Brian’s head; this guys a prostitute.

Oh.

‘ _Of course he’s a hooker_.’ Brian thinks to himself bitterly. ‘ _He’s interested in getting paid, not in you. Why would anyone –_ ‘

“Sooooo…” A questioning voice breaks his thoughts and he snaps back to attention. The tall man tilts his head like an inquisitive puppy and raises an eyebrow. “Did I just break you, or… are we doing something?”

Brian considers for another moment. He didn’t really intend on going home with anybody tonight. But it’s been so long, and this guy _is_ very hot. Brian certainly doesn’t look loaded so he had to have approached him with at least some physical attraction, right?

_‘Fuck it.’_

Brian tosses back the last of his drink and gets to his feet, calling to the bartender to put the booze on his tab as he takes the thin arm of the wild-haired man. The man’s face splits into a dazzling smile and he giggles as he links their arms together and leads Brian from the bar with long, purposeful strides.

“By the way,” he says, almost as an afterthought as they exit the building. Brian has but a moment to look up before he’s turned and tugged into a tight embrace and soft lips are pressed to his. He’s too startled to move beyond grabbing the slender waist of the man holding him. The kiss is short but intoxicating, ending almost too soon. Brian restrains himself from recapturing the lips that are just barely brushing his own. There’s another light giggle and a smile shapes itself against his lips.

“My name’s Danny.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Brian back to his place for a fun night.

The walk to Danny’s place doesn’t even register in Brian’s mind. Between the alcohol clouding his sense of direction and the sway of Dan’s hips as he walked, Brian was doing well enough to remember how to put one foot in front of the other. Dan’s constant casual chatter did nothing to help his concentration. Not that it was annoying; the guy has a lovely voice and Brian liked listening to him. The conversation turns from casual to suggestive as they enter a slightly run down apartment building and begin to ascend the stairs.

“I like your vest. You a professor?”

“Yeah. Ah, no, no, actually. Just a teacher. Highschool physics.”

“It’s cute.” Danny turns to tug Brian a bit closer by his tie, leaning down and ghosting his lips along the shorter man’s jaw. “You can be my professor tonight, if you like.” He breathes hotly just below Brian’s ear.

Brian growls and shoves the taller man against the wall, his mouth inches from the other man’s. “Keep talking like that and I’m going to bend you over and fuck you right in this hallway.”

Danny giggles, unfazed by Brian’s sudden aggression. “I’d rather you not; the landlady already hates me and I don’t want to give her more of a reason to evict me.”

He closes the distance between their mouths with a light peck before wriggling from his pinned position and continuing to tug Brian down the hall.

“Why would she hate you?” Brian inquires idly, eyeing the way Danny’s tight jeans accentuate his small but admittedly very nice ass.

“Remember how I said I can be, uh, kinda _talkative_?”

“Oh.”

“Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah,” Danny draws the word out, humor in his voice. “She has a bit of a dislike for my lifestyle, to put it mildly.”

Brian hums and almost bumps into Danny as he stops in front of a door. He snorts lightly at the room number above the door as Danny pulls out his keys; 6969. How fitting.

He barely waits for Danny to get the door open before grabbing his hips and turning him around, pushing him into the apartment and whirling to pin him to the wall. Danny makes an amused noise and kicks the door shut before grabbing Brian’s hips and swiveling his own against him. Brian groans as he feels Danny’s growing erection pressed against his own through their pants, his hands finally moving to squeeze Danny’s cute ass, which coaxes a lovely little noise from the taller man.

“So, professor,” Dan hums, and Brian’s cock jumps a little at the sultry way that word falls from Danny’s lips. “How do you want to do this?”

“I…” Fuck, Brian doesn’t even know what he wants right now. He’s overwhelmed, the whiskey ruining his thought process. He tugs on Danny’s shirt a little while chewing his lip, trying to think. Danny interprets the fidgeting as a request for him to remove his shirt and he giggles, pulling away from Brian just enough to remove his leather jacket and peel his tight shirt up his torso.

Oh. That was certainly a nice view. Brian groans appreciatively as he runs his hands over the lean torso in front of him, his fingers rustling the light dusting of hair on Danny’s chest, thumbs brushing over a pair of cute pink nipples. Danny shudders and lets out a soft nose, arching his back into Brian’s touch before taking him by the tie once again and pulling him into a kiss.

“As much as I love this,” he murmurs once they part. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Brian gasps, allowing Danny to lead him down the short hallway, his tie effectively a leash, and into a bedroom that’s mostly occupied by a _very_ large bed. Danny toes off his sneakers before he crawls up onto the bed, swaying his hips tantalizingly at Brian. Brian growls and clambers up behind Danny, grabbing him by the belt loops of his jeans and puling his ass flush with Brian’s crotch. Danny lets out a surprised noise and giggles as Brian ruts against him.

“Someone’s eager,” he coos, letting his top half drop to the bed and arching his back. Brian growls again and splays his hands across Danny’s lean back, smoothing his palms down slowly. Danny’s skin is soft, and he makes such cute little noises as Brian touches him and grinds against him. Danny purrs like a cat and pulls away, rolling over on his back and spreading his legs before Brian can protest.

“Fuck…” Brian swears quietly as Danny palms himself through his pants before popping the button open and unzipping them. He almost tears his sweater vest in his haste to get it over his head. Danny sits up and helps him with the buttons of the shirt beneath. Brian’s fingers begin to fumble with his tie but Danny stays his hand.

“Leave this on, professor,” he murmured against the side of Brian’s face, nipping his earlobe. Brian’s cock throbs in his pants hard and he surges forward, pinning Danny back against the bed and kissing him wildly.

“Danny – “ Brian groans, dragging his hands all over the lean body spread before him. They find the open front of Danny’s jeans, and Brian finally touches him. Danny huffs softly as Brian’s thumb presses down on the faint damp spot at the head of his cock. Brain grabs the tops of Danny’s jeans and pulls down, Danny lifting his hips and legs helpfully. Once the jeans are on the floor Brian drops to his stomach and begins to kiss his way up Danny’s smooth thighs.

“Hang on,” Danny said, sitting up a bit and trying to tug Brian up. “You don’t have to – “

“I _want_ to,” Brian says breathlessly. When did he get so short of breath? “I want - I need to suck you.”

“Well that’s certainly new,” Danny murmurs, gasping when Brian nibbles his inner thigh. “Most guys want to pay me to suck _their_ dicks, not the other way around.”

“Fuck those guys,” Brian mutters, starting to tug at the top of Danny’s underwear.

Danny giggles suddenly.

“I did though. That was kinda the point.”

“…. Shut up and let me blow you.”

“Yes, professor,” Danny grins, lifting his hips and allowing Brian to rid him of his last bit of clothing. Well, besides his socks, but Brian didn’t have time to worry about those. Brian takes Danny’s cock in hand and strokes slowly, loving the soft moan from Danny as he drops his head back in pleasure.

“Fuck…” Danny breathes, rolling his hips up into Brian’s hand. He trembles as Brian resumes kissing and licking up his thighs. “Shit – wait a sec.”

Brian looks up and Danny grins apologetically.

“Uh, I want you to know I’m totally clean; I get tested like once a month.” he says. He reaches under his pillow and pulls out a condom, twiddling the packet in his long fingers. “I understand if you don’t trust me on that, so this is here if you want it. But just so you know, bareback is extra.”

Brian pauses and considers it. He‘s still pretty drunk, and he still doesn’t really know this guy. For some reason he trusts him, though. Danny’s big brown eyes are soft, his expression open.

 ‘ _Fuck it._ ’

“I’m clean too,” Brian says, lowering his head once more. “I just… wanna taste you.”

“Oh – god,” Danny whispers as Brian’s lips finally find his shaft. He drops the condom and sinks one hand into Brian’s graying hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding on.

Brian licks slowly from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue. Danny whines at the action and Brian can feel the other man’s heartbeat throbbing on his tongue. He wraps his hand around the rest and strokes evenly, still swirling his tongue. Danny seems to really like that, his hips twitching up just barely and a deeper moan falling from his lips. Brian felt a bit of pride. It had been over ten years since he’d sucked dick. Encouraged by Danny’s sounds of pleasure, he took more into his mouth, lowering his head as far as it would go. Danny’s legs drop wide and he moans wantonly, thighs trembling. Brian cups Danny’s balls and squeezes gently, something that draws a strangled whimper from him.

“H-hey, can I – _oh fuck_ , mmm,” Brian looks up through his lashes at Danny, his cheeks pink, his big brown eyes hazy. “What’s… I never asked your name.”

Brian pauses. Huh. He didn’t realize he’d forgotten to introduce himself. He raises his head and pulls off Danny’s cock with a slick sound.

“It’s Brian,” he murmurs, kissing the head of Danny’s cock before moving his lips down to his balls.

“Mmm, fuck… That’s a nice name…” Danny says faintly, fingers running through Brian’s hair slowly. Brian hums in reply, licking the seam along Dan’s balls and stroking him with one hand. The noises Danny’s making… are really doing things to Brian. He laps just a bit lower, at Danny’s perineum. Danny jerks his hips and whines sharply.

“Ohfuckbaby, _please,_ ” he gasps. “Lower, just a bit – “

Brian doesn’t need any more encouragement. He uses his free hand to shove one of Danny’s legs upward, his knee almost touching his heaving chest, giving Brian access to his hole. He licks around the rim slowly, enjoying the way Danny trembles beneath him. He strokes Danny’s cock in time with his licking, occasionally dipping his tongue just barely inside. Danny’s hand fists tightly in Brian’s hair and his free hand clutches his comforter and he starts to babble.

“Oh- _fuck_ – y-yeah, there, right there, _oh god Brian_ , yes…”

Brian works him faster, rolling his hips down against the mattress a bit. Danny’s breathing is hitched and erratic and he’s taut beneath Brian. He’s close, so close, and Brian is just aching to see what this beautiful man looks like when he comes. He thrusts his tongue deeper, faster, loving the way Danny’s thrusting up against his mouth when –

“Ah, fuck _BRIAN!_!” Danny wails, body jerking violently beneath Brian.

Brian lifts his head and watches Danny’s face, his sharp jaw clenching and his head falling back with his eyes shut tight, his cock throbs in Brian’s and cum spatters up on Danny’s belly, some dribbling over Brian’s fingers. Danny’s body shivers hard a few more times before he relaxes, face falling blissfully blank. Brian lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and releases Danny’s cock, watching him recover. After a minute of weak trembling and panting, Danny opens his eyes and looks up at Brian with a dopey, tired smile.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles. “Can you check to see if my brains are on my stomach? I think I jizzed them out through my dick.”

“Now that’s a great image,” Brian chuckles. He lifts his cum covered fingers to Danny’s face. “No brains, just cum.”

He’s a little startled when Danny leans up and takes one of Brian’s fingers into his mouth. He watches in awe as Danny laps every one of them clean, looking at Brian with hooded eyes the whole time.

“Fuck,” Brian mutters, his neglected cock throbbing in his own pants. Danny sits up half way and palms him.

“C’mon, baby, let me see what you can do with this, now.” He says sleepily, mouthing at Brian’s neck. “If it’s even half as good as the orgasm you just game me…”

“You don’t have to,” Brian says, taking Danny by the shoulders. Danny tilts his head inquisitively. “I mean, I can just jerk off. You’re tired, so –“

Danny shakes his head.

“Man, you’re something else,” he says wonderingly. “You’re really not like most of my customers.”

He pecks Brian and lies back, stretching his lean body luxuriously and grinning up at him.

“I’ll feel lazy if I’m not doing at least something here tonight, so why not jerk off on me?” he hums, trailing his fingers down his chest to the stickiness still on his belly.

Brian groans, thinking of what Danny would look like with Brian’s cum streaking his face. Finally shedding his tie, he fumbles with his pants and clambers off the bed to shuck them and his underwear. He barely acknowledges Danny’s admiring noise as he looks Brian’s body over before Brian’s climbing back up the bed and straddling Danny’s chest. Danny’s hands rest on Brian’s thighs and he looks up at him lustfully.

“Gonna cum all over my face, professor?” He murmurs, nibbling his lower lip as Brian starts to stroke himself. “Mmm, gonna… just cover me in cum like a dirty boy.”

“Fuck,” Brian groans, reaching down to run one hand through Danny’s hair, stroking himself hard and fast. Fuck he’s closer than he thought he’d be. “I – I’m not gonna last long.”

“Give it to me,” Danny whispers, gripping Brian’s ass and slapping it. “C’mon, cum for me baby, _give it to me_.”

Brian curses and tightens his hold on Danny’s hair, yanking his head back. Danny’s mouth opens and he lets out a filthy moan, eyes fluttering shut and his mouth dropping open. The display is all it takes for Brian to fall over the edge. He grunts and stiffens, moaning as his cum splashes across Danny’s cheeks, his tongue, some dribbling down to his chest. Danny moans with him, swallowing what landed in his mouth and opening his eyes. He licks his lips and smiles sultrily up at Brian.

“Thank you, professor,” he murmurs, squeezing Brian’s ass again.

Brian huffs quietly and climbs off Danny. He was starting to sober up. The night was over, they’d both cum and had fun, now it was time for him to pay up and fuck off, right? He starts to reach for his pants in search of his wallet when Danny catches his wrist.

“Wait.”

Brian looks back at Danny, still with cum growing tacky on his skin across his face and stomach. He looks up at Brian almost shyly.

“Um… Don’t worry about leaving yet,” he says, fingers playing along the back of Brian’s hand. “Uh, this is weird, I know, but that was probably one of the best times I’ve had in a while, and I really like you so… Do you wanna stay the night? I won’t charge extra or anything – cuddling’s free.”

It’s Brian’s turn to blush. It _was_ weird; he liked this guy too. He knew it was dangerous to get feelings for a hooker but… Danny was laid back and funny and didn’t come off as artificial to Brian at all. And Brian thought to himself he was still probably too intoxicated to find his way back to the bar and then his vehicle, not that he’d be able to drive anyway.

“Sure,” Brian finally says, noting the way Danny’s face lit up. “But let me clean you up first, I don’t want to wake up glued to you in the morning.”

“I got it, you don’t have to – “

“Again, I _want_ to,” Brian cut him off. “Besides, I’m the one that got you all gross, so… Yeah, where’s your bathroom?”

“You’re a really weird guy,” Danny says, smiling softly. “Not that that’s a bad thing. Bathrooms the door with the can on it in the hall.”

“Can…?

Yeah, uh… ‘Cuz a bathroom’s sometimes called a ‘can’… I dunno , man, it was funny at the time and it sort of stuck.” Dan giggles and runs a hand through his wild hair.

Brian shakes his head.

“And you called _me_ weird,” he laughs as he exits the room. Sure enough, there’s a door with a literal tin can hanging off the doorknob. Brian snorts and opens the door to the small room, spotting washcloths on the counter. He runs one under the faucet and heads back to the room. Danny’s still sprawled out, fiddling with his phone. He puts it on his bedside table and sits up as Brian approaches. It’s a weird, tender moment as Brian quietly cleans the night’s activities from Danny’s face and body. Danny’s looking at him all dopey with a half smile and it’s doing things to Brian. Dangerous things. He breaks Danny’s gaze as he places the cloth on the table.

‘ _The guy’s a hooker,_ ’ he mentally reminds himself as he climbs into the bed next to Danny. ‘ _He’s cute and nice, and a little clingy, but he’s doing it all for cash anyway. Don’t get attached, Brian, you moron.’_

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he pulls the covers up over himself and Danny. Brian settles on his back as Danny snuggles close and lays his head on Brian’s chest, tossing one lanky arm over his middle.

“G’night,” Danny sleepily mutters, sniffling a little and snuggling even closer.

“Night,” Brian says quietly, staring up at the ceiling. It’s a while before his thoughts calm enough for him to sleep, and for the first time in a long while he found himself having no nightmares whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for this to be a simple one shot on tumblr, but my friend cogistrash helped me make an entire AU! This is more of an intro chapter than anything else, so it's a bit short, but I hope for future chapters to be closer to 1-1.5 k words. I hope you all enjoy where this is gonna go, because oy, is it going places.


End file.
